Sam Hamill
Sam Hamill (May 9, 1943 – April 14, 2018) was an American poet and a co-founder of Copper Canyon Press.Sam Hamill b. 1943, Poetry Foundation, Web, Jan. 21, 2012. Life Hamill co-founded Copper Canyon Press along with Bill O’Daly and Tree Swenson. He is also the initiator of the Poets Against War movement (2003). Writing In 1996, Hamill edited The Gift of Tongues: Twenty-Five Years of Poetry From Copper Canyon Press. In his introduction, Hamill wrotee an in-depth personal history about Copper Canyon's path, its commitment to publishing poetry exclusively, and how the press strives to divide its publication list between younger emerging poets, major works by established poets, and poetry in translation.The Gift of Tongues: Twenty-five years of poetry. Copper Canyon Press. Web, Apr. 22, 2018. Habitation: Collected poems presents some of Hamill's best poems spanning a career of over 40 years.Habitation: Collected poems. University of Washington Press. Web, Apr. 22, 2018. Recognition Hamill was awarded the Stanley Lindberg Lifetime Achievement Award for Editing and the Washington Poets Association Lifetime Achievement Award.Sam Hamill, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Jan. 21, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Heroes of the Teton Mythos''. Denver, CO: Copper Canyon Press, 1973. *''Uintah Blue''.Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1975. *''The Loom''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1975. *''The Calling Across Forever''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1976. *''Petroglyphs: Poems''. Pittsburgh, PA: Three Rivers Press, 1976. *''For Wages''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1977. *''Living Light''. Seattle, WA: Jawbone Press, 1977. *''Dead Letter''. Seattle, WA: Jawbone Press, 1978. *''Sam Hamill's Triada''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1978. *''Third Psalm''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1978. *''The Book of Elegaic Geography: Poems''. Freeport, ME: Bookstore Press, 1978. *''Reading Seferis: A poem''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1979. *''Prologominon''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1979. *''Animae''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1980. *''Penumbra: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Uintah, 1980. *''The Cartographer's Wedding: An epithalamion''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1981. *''October Frost''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1982. *''Requiem: A poem''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1983. *''Fatal Pleasure''. Portland, OR: Breitenbush Books, 1984. *''Nootka Rose: Poems''. Portland, OR: Breitenbush Books, 1987. *''A Dragon in the Clouds: Poems and translations''. Seattle, WA: Broken Moon Press, 1989. *''Mandala: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 1991. * Destination Zero: Poems, 1970–1995. Fredonia, NY: White Pine Press, 1995. * Gratitude: Poems. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 1998. * Dumb Luck. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2002. * Almost Paradise: New and selected poems and translations. Boston: Shambhala, 2005. * Measured by Stone. Willimantic, CT: Curbstone Press, 2007. *''Border Songs''. Los Osos, CA: Word Palace Press, 2012. *''Habitation: Collected Poems''. Sandpoint, ID: Lost Horse Press, 2014. Non-fiction *''At Home in the World: Essays''. Seattle, WA: Jawbone Press, 1981. *''Basho's Ghost''. Seattle, WA: Broken Moon Press, 1989. *''A Poet's Work: The other side of poetry''. Seattle, WA: Broken Moon Press, 1990. *''Avocations: On poets and poetry''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2007. Translated *''Tzu Yeh: Song''. West Branch, IA: Toothpaste Press, 1983. *''Night Travelling: Poems from the Chinese''. Isla Vista, CA: Turkey Press, 1985. *Basho Matsuo, Narrow Road to the Interior. Boston: Shambhala, 1991. *''Five Mountains: Poems from Japanese''. Isla Vista, CA: Turkey Press, 1992. *''The Infinite Moment: Poems from ancient Greek''. New York: New Directions, 1992. *''Endless River: Li Po and Tu Fu: A friendship in poetry''. New York: Weatherhill, 1993. *''Midnight Flute: Chinese poems of love and longing''. Boston: Shambhala, 1994. *''Only Companion: Japanese poems of love and longing''. Boston: Shambhala, 1996. *Issa Kobayashi, The Spring of My Life, and selected haiku. Boston: Shambhala, 1997. *''The Essential Chaung Tzu'' (translated with Jerome P. Seaton). Boston: Shambhala, 1998. *''Crossing the Yellow River: Three hundred poems from the Chinese''. Rochester, NY: BOA Editions, 2000. *''The Poetry of Zen'' (translated with J.P. Seaton). Boston: Shambhala, 2004. *Laozi, Tao te Ching. Boston: Shambhala, 2005. Edited *Thomas McGrath, Selected Poems, 1938-1988. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1988. *Thomas McGrath, Death Song. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1991. *''The Little Book of Haiku''. New York: Barnes & Noble, 1995. *''The Erotic Spirit: An anthology of poems of sensuality, love, and longing.'' Boston: Shambhala, 1996. *''Poets Against the War''. New York: Thunder's Mouth Press / Nation Books, 2003. *''The Gift of Tongues: Twenty-five years of poetry from Copper Canyon Press''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1996. *Kenneth Rexroth, The Complete Poems (edited with Bradford Morrow). Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2003. *Hayden Carruth, Toward the Distant Island: New and selected poems. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2006. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sam Hamill, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 9, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *"Eyes Wide Open" *"The New York Poem" * Sam Hamill profile & 1 poem at the Academy of American Poets * Sam Hamill b. 1943 at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Sam Hamill at YouTube ;Books *Sam Hamill at Amazon.com ;About * Sam Hamill interview at The Progressive * An E-view with Sam Hamill at The Drunken Boat] *The DC Interview: Sam Hamill at the Daily Caller ;Etc. *Copper Canyon Press Official website. Category:American poets Category:American book publishers (people) Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets